


Je t'aime

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Marc decides to confess to Nathaniel secretly. Nathaniel thinks someone else is confessing to him. Read to find out what happens!





	Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> It was Valentine's day when I finished it for me.

Happy Valentine’s Day peeps!

Valentine’s Day. The day of love and romance. The day were I could secretly give something to Nathaniel and him not even bat an eye at it. So that’s what I decided to do, I had made a heart-shaped card out of some paper and wrote a small poem. I also put my best penmanship into it, seeing as he deserves it and more. But now, standing in the locker room, I wasn’t sure I could do it.

“Hey Marc, whatcha got there?” I hear the familiar voice of my friend Nikki. I turn around to face her.

“It’s a valentine that I made.” I answer honestly, knowing if I didn’t she would have tried to grab it.

“Aww, you giving that to Nathaniel?” She asks. I panic and slap a hand over her mouth.

“Shh! People could hear you! Besides, I don’t think this is good idea anymore. He’s gonna hate it and hate me and then I’ll be alone under the stairs again!” I start rambling as nerves completely take over me. Nikki rolls her eyes before grabbing the card.

“Since your not going to it, I’ll do it for you.” She proclaims before walking over and sliding the card into his locker.

Valentine’s Day. Oh boy here we go again, the day where everyone shoves love down people's throat. I already know I’m not getting any valentines, like last year. No one wants to give a valentine to someone like me, the guy in the back of the class, head in a sketchbook all the time. Walking into school, I see all the decorations and already I’m dreading today. There’s even more in the locker room, just great. I look over to see Marc watching Nikki slip a card into..MY LOCKER!? WHAT?! Okay, think rationally, you and Nikki hate each other, so why would she slip a card into my locker? Oh no, please don’t be a tsundere, I can’t deal with that. I go over to my locker to see that there was, indeed, a card. I open up the card to see a short poem.

_Your red hair shines as bright as sun, it ignites a fire in my heart_

_When your turquoise eyes light up I see the ocean and it pulls me in, threatening to overwhelm me_

I recognize this handwriting and writing style, Marc wrote this. Which means he helped her with confessing. Just great, I have to deal with a tsundere and the guy that I like helped her, just great! I carry the card with me to the art room, where Nikki is bound to be. When I arrive there, Marc is writing on his journal.

“Hey Nate, what’s that your holding?” Alix, my best friend asks. I see Marc’s head pop up out of the corner of my eye.

“It’s a valentine I found in my locker. There was a little poem inside, it was really cute.” I explain.

“I told you he would like your card, Marc!” I hear Nikki say. I spin around and see Marc’s face pale and his eyes widen.

“This was your card!? But I saw Nikki put it in my locker!” I exclaim, completely confused now.

“He was nervous and I was being a good friend! And didn’t Marc sign it?” She replies.

“I didn’t sign it cause he doesn’t feel the same way and I had to get it off my chest somehow without ruining our friendship.” Marc finally speaks, but his head is hung low.

“Marc, please look at me.” He flinches, but slowly brings his head up and maintains eye contact and I can see that tears are slowly starting to form. “I do feel the same way about you, but I was just scared that you reject me so I didn’t say anything. But now that I know I have nothing to fear about doing this.” I cup his face, lean towards him and softly kiss him. He tenses up before relaxing and kissing me back. I swear I can hear fireworks going off in my head as he wraps his arms around my neck. We break away when air becomes necessary and I rest my forehead against his.

“Get a room you two!” I hear Alix yell, effectively ruining the mood. Marc squeaks and buries his face into his hands. “Alix! You ruined it! And this is a room!” Nikki yells back at her.

“Why don’t you get out!?” I sighed, straightened up, and turned around.

“How about you both get out!?” I yell, ending the conversation. Alix rolls her eyes before exiting the room. Nikki crosses her arms and pouts.

“Fine, but I expect full details about my OTP later, got that?” She says before making her way out the door. I turn back to Marc who’s peeking up at me through his hands.

“I love you.” I proclaim.

“I love you too.” He replies before I lean down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Nikki is just an oc who you really don't need to know anything about except she's Marc's best friend. You can learn more in Sly Rabbit, Oblivious Fox and Writer.  
> Also I can't write poems I really tried.  
> A tsundere for all you sad people who don't know what that means is someone who shows a great dislike toward the one they love.


End file.
